


The Snuggle Struggle

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Hockey Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: The Capitals don't book enough rooms for the trip.





	

After being in the league for 10 seasons, Alex Ovechkin had never come across something so odd. 

The team didn’t book enough two bed rooms at their hotel.

 

After a late night flight from Colorado over to St Louis the team is exhausted and needing sleep. Wilson can’t even keep his eyes open anymore, shifting all his weight onto Chimmer and trying to fight the sleep that’s overwhelming him. Ovi’s sure he’s heard Backy yawn ten times since they walked into the lobby of the hotel. All Ovi wants to do is crawl into a nice hotel bed and fall asleep.

But instead he and the other Capitals are brought the news of the lack of beds. He hears Marcus and Andre already deciding to be roomies behind him and then Richie and Williams pairing up as well. 

Before Ovi can even turn to ask Backy he finds Kuzy standing right beside him smiling.

“We share room, yes? Just like old times.” 

Ovi shrugs. Yeah, why not, he thinks. “Sure.”

However once in the close confinements of their hotel room he starts feeling odd. Sharing a bed with Kuzy is not what was on his mind ten minutes ago when he asked, but now he can’t seem to stop thinking about it. Why can’t he stop thinking about it?

“Alex,” Evgeny interrupts his thoughts with. “I am going to take hot shower before bed. Is that okay?”

Alex clears his throat, now stuck with the idea of Evgeny in the shower, naked, and then crawling into bed with him, still wet from his shower…

“Good idea.” He states, trying to clear his mind.

“Okay, I try and not wake you.” Kuzy replies before marching off into the bathroom.

Alex spends the next while lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. He can’t sleep now, suddenly sleep is the last thing on his brain. He keeps thinking about how this could play out, like a cheap porn playing over and over again in his head. It’s not like Alex is gay per say… just definitely not anywhere near straight. And Evgeny is hot. Like extremely good looking and he has a great personality.

But he’s off limits. He’s a teammate. He’s just a kid. He’s probably not even gay.

Just as Alex rolls over again to try and get more comfortable the bathroom door creaks open.

“Sorry I take so long. I hope I not keep you up.”

“No you didn’t. Just thinking.”

“About the game?” Kuzy asks as he finishes drying his hair with his towel.

Ovi shakes his head “No… other stuff. Not hockey stuff.”

“Girl stuff?”

Ovi shakes his head again.

“Boy stuff?”

This time Alex makes no move.

“Is this about Backy? I can switch rooms if you want to be with him.” Evgeny suggests.

Alex chuckles lightly. “Not Backy. Backy have Brooksie anyways. No it different boy.”

“Is it a boy I know?” Evgeny pries as he climbs into bed beside Alex.

“Yes.”

“Is it a boy on are team?”

“Yes.”

“Alex!” Kuzy shouts, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “You say we not allowed to date teammates! You say it messy!”

Alex rolls his eyes “It is. That’s why I not make any moves on this boy. It makes everything bad.”

Evgeny nods and after a moment Alex rolls over onto the other side, not facing him. He hopes Evgeny will take the hint and fall asleep and after a while he thinks he has. Until he speaks again.

“Alex? Why is dating a teammate bad? Backy and Brooksie date, they okay.”

“Brooksie got traded. Now they don’t see each other anymore and fight all the time.”

“But they still love each other. And how come you can’t date a teammate? You not going anywhere.”

Alex sighs “What if he does?”

There’s a long pause and then Evgeny speaks again. 

“Is it Burkie?”

“No.”

“Marcus?”

“No, stop guessing and go to sleep.”

Kuzy huffs but obeys and settles down again.

In the middle of the night Alex wakes up cold and confused. He fell asleep with all the blankets on and yet he has woken up with them nowhere in sight. Second of all he seems to have lost his bedmate as the other side of the bed. Alex sits up and wipes the sleep out of his eyes before whispering out his teammates name.

No response.

Normally Alex wouldn’t care. He shared a room with Backy for years and if he woke to no Backy in the room he just rolled over or shrugged it off. But with Kuzy it felt different. He was worried where the Russian had gone off to.

Alex climbed off his side of the bed and had started heading towards the door when he noticed it. Out of the corner of his eye as he rounded the bed he saw the sleeping form of his teammate on the floor.

“Kuzy.” He whispered out again, causing his friend to stir. “Why are you on the floor?”

“Because.” He grumbles, trying to roll over and go back to sleep.

“Because what?”

“You have feelings for teammate and I don’t want to get in the way.”

Alex sighs and rolls his eyes though he knows Evgeny isn’t watching. “Come back to bed. I am freezing without you and the blanket.”

Evgeny groans and huffs until he’s back on the bed. However instead of lying somewhat close to Alex like before he now stayed as far away as possible.

“Kuzy, come closer I need the blanket.”

“But-“

“No but’s. You come here right now.”

Evgeny relents and scoots over so his back is touching Alex’s. Alex starts drifting off again but he’s having a hard time with Evgeny shifting around and still trying to settle in.

“Just lie still.”

“I can’t! This is bad!”

“Why is this bad?” Ovi asks, rolling over.

“Because I have feelings for my teammate too and he has feelings for different teammate! I should sleep on the floor-“

“Wait, you have feelings for… me?” Ovi asks, grabbing onto Evgeny’s wrist to keep him from climbing back onto the floor.

“…Yes”

Ovi chuckles lightly and let’s go of his wrist.

“Don’t make fun of me!” Evgeny responds.

Alex stops his laughter. “I not. I laugh because you can’t take hint. I have feelings for you too. Why you think I not tell you?”

Kuzy rolls over and looks him in the eye “Really?”

"Yes, really." Alex said, rolling his eyes, "Now come here."

Kuzy smiles and rolled closer to Ovi, now with a wide smirk upon his face "Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last summer and forgot all about it until I was cleaning old fanfics out of my computer. Thought I'd post it even though it was finished and I had to write the end in two seconds before class. Enjoy!


End file.
